1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an introduction device which is inserted into a cavity.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an introduction device for introduction into a cavity, such as an endoscope, includes, for example, an insertion section with flexibility which is inserted into a subject in order to observe, treat, etc. a diseased part in the subject; and an operation section for performing an operation for bending the insertion section in a UD direction and an RL direction. The operation section includes a UD angle knob for performing an operation in the UD direction, and an RL angle knob for performing an operation in the RL direction. When a diseased part is observed, treated, etc., the UD angle knob and RL angle knob are operated, and thus the insertion section can be bent in the UD direction and RL direction.
In addition, there is an endoscope in which the bending of a bending section in the UD direction and RL direction is driven by a motor.
For example, in an endoscope of PCT International Publication No. 2012-074013, bending of the insertion section in the up-and-down (UD) direction is performed by a manual operation, and bending in the right-and-left (RL) direction is automatically operated by driving of a motor. The operation section includes a knob for an operation in the up-and-down (UD) direction, and a dial for an operation in the right-and-left (RL) direction.